Broly VS All Might
Introduction These two warriors are insanely powerful in their own worlds, but which one is the greater being. Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan, and All Might, the symbol of peice. To clear things up, we will be multiplying All Mights feats by 60 because of his weakend state in the show, and for Broly we will be examineing him as he is in the Dragon Ball Z movies, not the Dragon Ball Super Movie. We will also be anazizing his Legendary Super Saiyan Form for convience, and His Legendary SSJ3. With that cleared up lets do it to it. Yes, that sounds dumb. We will be comapreing their Strength, Speed, Endurance, Fighting Style, and Special Powers. Strength Broly: Broly, while in his Legendary Super Saiyan Form, has been Shown to be stronger than Goku and Gohan in their Super Saiyan form and Vegeta in his SSJ2 Form. This means Broly is able to hit with 4,000,000 to 8,000,000 pounds of force. He also has a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form, which increases his power by 4. This means Broly can Punch with a maximum power of 16,000,000 pounds to 32,000,000 pounds of force. All Might: All Might has the one for all quirk, which makes him extremely powerful. His most powerful move, The United States of Smash, creates a whirlwind 2,200 meters tall, giving it a volume of over ten billion cubic meters. To create a tornado that large, All Might's strike must've equaled a force of over eleven thousand tons of TNT. Multipling this by 60 to account fot his prime, we see that he can hit with 660,000 tons of TNT, or 2,120,000 pounds of force. Winner: The Winner is Broly. All Might is strong, but Broly is much stronger. Speed Broly: Broly has flown at extreme speeds. He has shown to move 5592340 miles per hour while flying through the empty void of space. Apllying the multiplier, Broly can fly at a max speed of over 20,000,000 miles per hour. This makes him 20,000 faster than sound. All Might: In the show, All Might has been shown to be incredibly fast. He can run down staircases in half a second, making him 29 times faster than sound, or 29,000 miLes per hour. Multipling this for his prime, All Might can Move over one million miles per hour. Winner: Broly is way faster than All Might, by almost 20 times. Broly takes the point. Endurance Broly: Broly has taken punches from Super Saiyans and Survived in the Vacum of Space, alteady amiing him extremly powerful. SSJ Goku is able to punch with a max of 4,000,000 pounds of force. This means broly can withstand over 3000 monster trucks falling on him. Filter in the SSJ3 booster, Broly can with stand 16,000,000 pounds of force. Furthermore, Broly doesnt get hurt by anything weaker than himself. He can be hurt, but it takes a hell of a lot to do so. All Might: All Might's quirk gives him immense durability, taking hits from forces greater than some of earths strongest atomic bombs. Atom Bombs can hit with more than 1.2 million tons of TNT, or 3.7 million pounds of force. This is his limit, as anything else would likly leave him crippled. Winner: In his Legendary form, Broly is only a little more durable than All Might, which means that Broly takes this point again. Fighting Style Broly: Broly fights fast, using martial arts and his increidible speed to make fighting him a challenge, leaveing even Goku and Vegeta in awe and in crippled conditions. All Might: All Might has 50 diffrent moves, corosponding with the 50 states of america, valled smashes. All Might uses his speed to fight his enemys to outclass his opponets. Winner: This could be a toss up, but I think Broly wins agian. His martial arts are far supior to that of All Mights and would crush him. Special Powers Broly: Broly uses his KI energy to battle. He has a regerative healing factor, can use a sheild to protect him, the eraser canon (First, Broly charges a green light energy from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. In some cases, he also fires it from his chest.), the Double eraser Canon with two hands, eraser flight valley, and The Omega Balster. All Might: All Might has no Special Abilitys aside from his muscle form. Winner: This is a no Brainer, Broly wins. Results This fight was unfair from the beginning, As Broly is a Super Saiyan who is extremely powerful, even more so than the SSJ Goku and Vegeta. All Might may be powerful his world, but Broly obliterate him and ravage his planet afterword. The Winner is Broly.